Some data processing systems have a need to achieve data security and engage in secure operations from time to time. In general, such secure operations are concerned with authenticating users and/or data, authorizing users and/or data, and securely communicating data. Data security and secure operations may be achieved in part by performing a variety of cryptographic operations on data objects. Cryptographic operations typically use keys to perform cryptographic operations on data being processed by the data processing system. Depending on the nature of the cryptographic operations being performed and on protocols being processed, private keys, public keys, and/or a combination of both private and public keys may be employed. In some operations, a large number of keys may be required to process the data.